1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compact scan engines, more particularly, relates to a compact scan engine disposed within a scanner housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scan engines used for scanning symbols having data identifying characteristics such as barcodes are known. Typically, a scan engine comprises a circuit board that takes up most of the space within a housing. Often, the housing has to be designed to accommodate large circuit boards and other components, even though a designer may wish to design the housing differently. An exemplary such prior art arrangement is shown in FIG. 1, wherein a circuit board 102 is mounted upon a housing 103. Notably, the perimeter 104 of the circuit board is substantially the same size as the housing.
There is a need to have a compact scan engine with limited dimensional restrictions.